


To Lorenz!

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Laughter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Leonie tells a funny story about Lorenz to Claude and Hilda, much to Lorenz's chagrin.Written for Fluffcember Day 29: "Books/stories"
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Leonie Pinelli
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 2





	To Lorenz!

Leonie took a huge gulp from her tankard, soothing her throat that was beginning to strain from overuse. Hilda and Claude waited for her to continue her story, leaning forward in their chairs. Lorenz scowl only continued to deepen.

“Lemme remind you that I haven’t been gone _five minutes,_ ” Leonie said, slamming her tankard back on the wooden table. “The transaction was over in a trice; I pocketed my earnings and returned inside from the back of the tavern to collect my lordling from where I left him: at the bar counter,” she jerked her head at Lorenz, who sighed.

“He wasn’t hitting on any of the waitstaff, was he?” Hilda said, narrowing her eyebrows.

“Thankfully, he wasn’t,” Leonie assured her, “but when I walked in, he _was_ talking to the barkeep-- or maybe I should say _preaching_.” 

“Oh no,” Claude grinned.

“Oh yeah,” Leonie said, matching his tone. “I’m tellin’ you, as soon as poor Mr. Barkeep saw me, he waved me over and practically _shouted_ for me, cutting off Lorenz on whatever tangent he was on.” Leonie moved her mug and leaned in closer, matching her audience’s postures.

“So I go over, and the barkeep asks me this: he asks if I’m done with my business, and if so, can I please leave and take ‘the annoying purple prick’ with me’?” Leonie stopped to take a breath; she was beginning to wheeze with laughter. “And-- and if I come back later without him, he’ll give me a drink on the house!”

The table erupted in laughter, with the exception of Lorenz, who was trying to look dignified despite his flushed face. 

“And what did you say to him?” Claude asked breathlessly over Hilda’s cackles.

Leonie smirked. “I looked at him straight in the eyes and said ‘promise’?” 

“Classic,” Claude said as Hilda fell back into giggles.

“There was nothing personal about that exchange,” Lorenz said hotly. “The good man just didn’t want my advice regarding his interior design. Had he politely excused himself from the conversation, I would have respected his wishes and left!”

“We should all be so fortunate…” Hilda said, wiping at the laughter-tears in her eyes.

“Aww, don’t worry Lorenz. We love you anyways,” Leonie said, flashing a warm smile at him.

“To Lorenz!” Claude said, bringing his mug up for a toast.

“Lorenz!” Hilda and Leonie cried, clinking their tankards against Claude’s.

Lorenz tried to scowl again, but couldn’t quite manage it.


End file.
